Revolutions Around the Sun
by mslowe
Summary: There are many revolutions around the sun, and Bellamy always follows Clarke, so Clarke always follows him. [Bellarke from the Ark to Season 6 - rating will go up to M.]
1. alone

part one. + stars shine lonely in the sky +

* * *

\+ alone +

* * *

Bellamy is almost six when he goes to steal food for his mom.

He stands in line and remembers her telling him time and time again how things are going to change, but that he has to protect the baby.

The lie that his mother is quarantined because she is sick works, given that she can stay secluded. Some neighbors that know better than to share their secret help them in exchange for favors, so his mom has been able to hide well in the past two months. The baby is due soon.

To Bellamy, there is nothing lost to him other than the fact that he is stealing. It's a foreign feeling, yet at six he is so warped in concern he would consider the options later, his heart weighing heavy. He will steal more food.

He has been quiet while carrying the two trays, and his food is significantly less than the plate his mom is served. Bellamy walks towards the bread station and grabs an extra roll quickly. No one seems to notice at first, but then a hand pats his shoulder.

Bellamy is a skinny child, long legs and arms, and the hand against his back feels warm and strange. He looks up, scared, at the man that has bright blue eyes and a kind smile. Bellamy is not used to blue eyes, and this man is holding out another bread roll for him. Bellamy does not drop the tray as the man laughs and places the bread roll on his plate. His eyes widen, and he takes in the kind blue-eyed stranger.

He has dark blonde hair and he is tall. The blue in his eyes reminds Bellamy of the pictures of Earth he is shown in school, the pictures of Home before they ended up in space.

The man is kind, and Bellamy smiles softly, memorizing the warmth that the man's chuckle seems to pass on.

"Go on," he encourages Bellamy.

Bellamy, at six, has never known his father, but he hopes that he is as kind as this man is. He steps away and mouths a small "thank you", his voice coming out as a whisper, a secret that he can barely voice.

The man has walked away, to a figure further in the dining area. Bellamy's eyes follow him and see his head towards a woman with dark long hair and smiling eyes. He looks upon the bundle she holds towards her chest, and the man inclines his head to kiss it. Bellamy understands the man to have a family.

Bellamy himself never has understood why he was unable to have a family as well, but he will have one soon. The baby is coming, and he has to bring back the food for his mom.


	2. two

part one. _+stars shine lonely in the sky+_

* * *

\+ two +

* * *

Clarke sees the Blake siblings on the morning reports. An illegal child is nothing surprising, there have been plenty throughout the years. However, they are usually caught before the child gets too old, the parents are floated and their children end up on an orphanage where they are assigned to work on the lower of castes.

The girl is her own age, Clarke realizes, startled, and this settles heavy in her chest. Her own age, only sixteen, and there is nothing anyone can do because she has missed major formative years as a child of the Ark. She has to be taken away.

The reports are to the point and brief, leaving a million unanswered questions in her mind. Clarke as an only child has been treasured by her family since a young age, so she cannot fathom what these siblings are experiencing. After all, it's a feat in itself how this girl made it to sixteen without being discovered.

Then Clarke frowns, because her father, who sits next to her, gives an exasperated sigh. He stands from their table and paces in an agitated manner, his blonde hair giving away to gray extremely fast in the past couple of months.

"There's too many, there's too many," he mumbles to himself. Clarke wonders if this has to do with the illegal children aboard the Ark that remain unaccounted for, ever since they implemented China's single child rule throughout the Ark during the first Unity Day.

Her mom joins them at the tables and her dad gathers his things.

"Dad," Clarke speaks. He smiles at her and his eyes soften towards her, the crazed look she caught earlier is gone in the presence of her mother.

"We'll talk later, Clarke," he promises. Then he kisses them goodbye and walks out the door, leaving both women staring at him in wonder.


	3. strangers

intermission +one revolution around the sun+

* * *

\+ strangers +

* * *

Clarke believes her father to be the best man she's ever met.

When they execute him she doesn't cry.

She is being held back beside her mother, and she stares at his body floating away.

Clarke doesn't shed a tear when they take her back to her cell.

She doesn't care when her mother calls her name.

She feels numb when the door closes behind her and she stands alone.

* * *

Bellamy knows that Octavia, as well as many others, are being taken.

Where? He's not sure, but he will get his sister back.

The idea of shooting the Chancellor isn't altogether unappealing when it comes to his broken family.

He has never been violent by nature, but he will do everything in his power to save those he loves, and in this world, Octavia has proven to be the only person worth dying for.

Their mother, floated herself, left him after Octavia was caught, but not before she tried to kill herself because her children had been caught.

Bellamy wants to be better than her because he knows his mother never had a fair chance to be the better person in this world.

He doesn't know if his plan will work, but he wants to go with Octavia. May these be his last days in the Ark, and may he meet his family again.

* * *

Clarke tries to escape fairly after because she will not be killed without a fight. She's not eighteen yet, she won't die.

"Clarke!" her mother screams. She turns to see the older woman, who is rambling explanations. Clarke hasn't had contact with anyone in weeks, so her mother's hands on her face feel almost unreal. The guards and other prisoners are loud as they're being escorted from their prisons and Clarke can barely listen to what her mother is saying.

"-another chance at life," Abby Griffin explains.

But it's too late when a dart sticks to her back and Clarke feels her eyelids drop heavily.

* * *

Bellamy sees a blonde girl being carried past the line of prisoners that are boarding the dropship. He doesn't know why, but something tells him to follow behind, and thankfully it works out because not too far ahead is Octavia.

He wants to let her know he is there, but he cannot give himself away. He grabs the next prisoner and walks with him into the dropship, preparing to hide so he can escape later if they survive.

Whatever comes next, he's ready.


	4. radioactive

_**a/n:** I will not have many author's notes in this fic, given that I may update up to twice a day, however-here's an exception because I found out that Eliza Taylor and Bob Morley just got married in secret a couple of days ago and I seriously cannot believe how amazing and adorable that is! Who would've thought that #Bellarke would turn into #Beliza? Anyways, thanks for the first two reviewers, Kelseytjeuh, and fjfg(guest). I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and I promise we will get more into the story as we go. I'm following the storyline of the tv-show and will add my own plot as it goes._

* * *

part 2. +no warmth on the moon+

* * *

+radioactive+

* * *

Clarke rapidly rushed down the stairs, not minding the lightheaded rush that made her feel shaken up. She has to stop them, they can't risk it yet, not without any contact from the Ark. "We can't just open the doors!"

Jumping to the floor, Clarke's legs absorb the impact as she looks on. People are gathered by the door and they're facing a tall dark haired guard... or at least what Clarke makes up to be someone in a guard's uniform.

"Just back it up, guys," the man says, waving the crowd away from the door.

"Stop!" Clarke forces out, pushing through the mob. People murmur around her and the man lowers her eyes to look at her, dark meeting blue in the dimly lit dropship. "The air could be toxic," she explains, coming up in front of the crowd to face him.

"The air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," he says with a grimace, turning to face the handle to open the door. Clarke doesn't like how easily he dismisses her, yet it's not her the one that interrupts him.

"Bellamy?" someone whispers softly. Clarke follows the voice in the silence that the crowd has fallen into as they all observe a dark-haired girl with bright eyes walk through the crowd effortlessly. The guy-_Bellamy, _hurries to welcome the girl that is rushing towards him with open arms, and then he's lifting her in the air, smiling widely as both of them laugh.

However, Clake doesn't care for what's happening, she simply sees that the guard doesn't have a wristband, their lifeline to the Ark, and maybe he's not a guard after all. "Where's your wristband?" she questions him harshly.

He gives her a sharp look over the shoulder of the girl before he puts her down, but he doesn't speak.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," the girl snaps at Clarke.

The crowd around them immediately starts murmuring, "No one has a brother," followed by, "That's Octavia Blake," and "That's the illegal girl," and Clarke hums to the recognition. This is the girl that almost broke the record, second longest hidden child in the Ark's history. Octavia takes a step back, uncomfortable, Clarke notices, as the labels start getting louder.

Clarke is about to interrupt them again, but Bellamy raises a hand to the handle and looks down at his sister with a wide grin. "Let's give them something else to remember you for," she hears him say.

Any protests die down as the doors to the dropship open, and then there's a flash of warmth and green. Clarke takes a deep breath as Octavia steps forward and stands washed in the sunlight. There is silence as everyone takes in the new scenery, and Clarke fights the impulse to cover her eyes as she feels the light sit on her bare skin and the sweet tasting breeze.

Everything drifts in a whirl of emeralds and earth, and Clarke is amazed because the sky is so beautiful nothing they told her in the Ark could prepare her for this.

She's caught in the sound of the wind when Octavia yells, "We're back, bitches!"

There is nothing more to say when the teenagers all run into the wild, loud whoops and celebratory calls taking over the clearing that has small fires spread all over from their landing. The Ark had gathered their prisoners under eighteen and had given them a taste of freedom.

* * *

Bellamy is getting anxious. If the ground is safe then Jaha is going to come down and cut off his head for shooting him. All the prisoners get pardoned, but Bellamy knows that he is a dead man walking.

He has to get Octavia and get out of here. However, this proves to be a challenge because Octavia has taken a liking to the Spacewalker and she's gone off in a little adventure after him. In fact, now Bellamy wants to follow them because they haven't returned and they're getting anxious. If they don't return, he'll have to make a search party and go after them.

Bellamy sighs and watches as Murphy sharpens his new knife. He took a part of the ship and made it into somewhat of a dagger. Well, that would work for him. Bellamy himself grabbed the ax the minute he saw it. It's clear that he's one of the few who knows how to use a weapon, and he has his training to thank for that.

Atom calls Murphy over to a group of girls talking to him. There are three girls, and they keep shooting shy glances in their direction. Bellamy was never overly popular in the Ark, given when they found Octavia, but when he still _did_ have a reputation-once upon a time as a handsome guard. He didn't miss it, really, but he was also not immune to a pretty girl. He'd fooled around with enough of them at the Ark, and worrying about Octavia was getting him nowhere.

However, Bellamy can't shake the feeling that he's doomed. Those girls talking to Murphy and Atom remind him of the blonde, the princess, _oh righteous_ Clarke. He'd picked out her name when she was taking to Jaha's son, and it's clear that a pious perfect girl like her would not be swayed by his charm, much less if she was close to Jaha's arrogant spawn.

Removing the wristbands has been an easy task so far, but if Clake and Wells get their way, they will be monitored like the cattle in sector four. He has to get the wristbands off before he runs out of time.

* * *

Returning to camp is not easy, and her lungs burn as if she's going to burst. Being locked up for a year does not bode well when running for your life, and Clarke is just relieved no one seems to follow them, yet that relief is short-lived when she sees Wells holding a knife to one of Bellamy's friends.

"Wells, stop!" she yells. The pain in her chest is strong, but it seems that the tension at camp burns just as high. "Let him go," she tells him.

Wells releases the boy, shoving him to the ground. When the boy tries to retaliate, Bellamy interrupts him and grabs him. "Whoah, enough, Murphy."

Yet Bellamy has no time to concern himself with his subordinate when Octavia limps into view. Clarke watches as Bellamy loosens his hold on Murphy immediately to check on Octavia. Wells approaches Clarke and she sees his eyes wash over the other girl in concern, and then flash to her, giving her a once over. She steps away from his gaze, uncomfortable.

"Octavia, are you alright?" Bellamy questions Octavia.

"Yeah," his sister replies breathlessly.

Bellamy then lifts her and places her down next to a wide rock, eyes surveying their small group. The rest of the camp watches in concern, some of them staying away because of the commotion between Wells and another boy. "Where's the food?" he asks rapidly.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn says, sitting down.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy once again speaks.

"We were attacked," Clarke begins. Her breathing is steadier now, less painful.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells speaks closer to her than she imagined, and she fights the instinct to recoil.

"Not what. Who." Finn declares. Clarke glances at him as he continues to speak, letting him explain. "It turns out when the last man on the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder.

Clarke sees Bellamy touch Octavia to connect to the younger girl, and she follows Finn's lead. "It's true," she says. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah," Finn continues. "The bad news is the grounders will."

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks, looking around.

"Jasper was hit," Clarke explains. "They took him." The atmosphere immediately turns grim, and Clarke glances down, but not without noticing Wells' hand so close to hers. "Where is your wristband?" she says accusatorily.

Wells turns, and Clarke notices then that he has a black eye blooming and blood drying on his face. "Ask him," he growls, nodding towards Bellamy.

Clarke dreads the challenging looks in Bellamy's eyes as he stares her down, measuring her and Wells up. "How many?" she grows angry.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy says almost happily. His forehead and lip are bleeding.

"You idiots," Clarke whispers, her hands fisting at her sides. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here." Bellamy gives her a blank stare, but she raises her voice and looks around at the rest of the hundred. "They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whatever is out there. If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them, you're killing us."

Bellamy doesn't like this, however, because he glares at her and moves, raising his face to the crowd watching them all. "we're stronger than you think," he begins. "Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" he asks, raising his voice louder. "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are _not_ prisoners anymore!"

Clarke doesn't like the murmuring going around, Bellamy's pacing, not even bothering to glance at her as he speaks. "They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!"

"Yeah!" many people chorus. Clarke takes a step back, glaring at Bellamy. The crowd is happy, riled up and ready to go, but she cannot bring herself to stay around. Without another thought, she walks away from Bellamy Blake and his rebellious horde of idiots.

* * *

Once he's alone with Octavia he begins to clean up her legs. She's quiet at first but then he purposely puts pressure on the wound to see if it's deep enough to keep bleeding.

"Ouch," his sister winces.

"What the hell was it?" he asks her, instead of going easy.

"The others said it looked like a giant snake."

Bellamy meets her eyes, not liking that she doesn't think there's nothing wrong with being so reckless. "You could've been killed."

Octavia doesn't reply, then, when Clarke's voice interrupts them. "She would've been if Jasper didn't jump in and pull her out."

"You guys leaving?" Octavia asks hastily, fixing her pant leg. "I'm coming too."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, annoyed at Octavia and at the princess standing behind him.

"No, no no. No way, not again."

This is an order, and Clarke seems to know it. "He's right," she concedes, looking at Octavia. "Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Bellamy doesn't bother to look at her, more concerned with tending to Octavia's wound before Clarke says, "I'm here for you."

He turns to looks at her, incredulous.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" the Chancellor's boy asks. Bellamy doesn't see him, he's focused on Clarke's intense gaze, not backing down.

"I hear you have a gun," she points out. Bellamy simply lifts the side of his shirt to show her. It feels odd to have it tucked against his waist, but he's pleased that at least she's not paying attention to Wells Jaha. "Good. Follow me." She then steps away.

The command irritates him, but he's also surprised. "And why would I that?"

"Because you want them to follow you," she explains, nodding towards the rest of the camp. "And right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

The challenge is unspoken and Bellamy raises his eyes to meet her bright ones, a competition, and the threat that she has undoubtedly taken as a win. Her eyes flash down and up again before she turns and walks away, leaving him fuming. He has no choice.

"Murphy," he says quickly, "come with me." Bellamy grabs his jacket, pulling it on. "Atom, my sister doesn't leave camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Octavia protests. Bellamy simply ignores her, his eyes trailing the blonde walking further ahead. "Anybody touches her, they answer to me," he barks out. Let's go."

Murphy keeps his pace beside him, quiet as they leave camp. However, as soon as they can keep clear sight of Clarke and Wells, he speaks to Bellamy. "Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?"

Bellamy doesn't like that Murphy is trusting enough to act as a friend. Bellamy has no friends, only his sister. There is no "we".

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. If they think the princess is dead too, they'll never come down," he explains.

Clarke turns to glance at them over her shoulder, and Bellamy almost smirks. She doesn't trust them near her, and she well shouldn't.

"I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it," he murmurs.


	5. negative

part 2. +no warmth on the moon +

* * *

\+ negative +

* * *

.

Clarke doesn't like Bellamy and Murphy trailing behind her. But then again, she also hates that Wells is by her side acting as if she didn't already tell him she hates him.

In fact, Clarke essentially despises every person that is near her and she knows that no matter how many times Wells says sorry, she will never be able to trust him.

They walk quietly as a group and no one cares to address the growing tension as the distrust increases. Clarke is counting on someone from camp knowing if they get hurt, but Bellamy could simply lie about Grounders killing them. As much as she dislikes him, Bellamy can charm a crowd easily and she's sure she and Wells will not be missed.

Their steps are muffled by the dead leaves on the ground, only the sounds of birds and insects creating a soft background in the distance. Clarke leads the group, and Wells walks right behind her, but she doesn't acknowledge him.

That is until she slips slightly on a wide rock outcrop and Wells immediately grabs her elbow to help her stay upright. She gives him a cutting glance and then looks behind her to meet Bellamy's dark eyes studying her. Clarke immediately gives him a harsh glare and shakes her arm out of Wells' grasp. She doesn't care about his feelings, about not trusting him with her life.

"Hey, hold up," Bellamy commands. It seems that her glare taunts him easily, and he paces quickly towards them, gun flashing in his hand. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart," he says, coming towards Clarke.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy," Wells immediately threatens, pushing Clarke aside.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Murphy responds, shoving Wells back away from Bellamy.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he'd have died immediately," she tells Bellamy. He stands before her with a cocky grin and his dark eyes glinting. "It doesn't mean we have time to waste," she finished, stepping away at his proximity.

Bellamy is quick, however, and he grabs her arm to look at her wristband. He steps forward and leers down at her. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

Clarke steps in closer, challenging. She hates his confidence as he looks down on her." The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

Bellamy seems amused, "_Brave_ princess-"

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" a voice snaps.

Clarke recognizes the voice as Finn immediately, and the other boy comes to grab her arm, releasing her from Bellamy. She sees the dark look Bellamy sends in the direction of Finn but does not address it.

"Clarke, come with me," Finn pulls her away.

"Better late than never," she murmurs.

"I like to think so," Finn finishes.

.

* * *

.

The Spacewalker likes that stupid girl, Bellamy knows. He also knows that she has a way of finding more trouble than she's worth, and he's not too happy about the way she talks back, but he will get her. Finn won't always be around to protect her, that is something he's sure of as well.

The princess has taken the lead with Finn, and both him and Wells are left stunned staring after them, but while walking alongside Jaha, Bellamy knows that this irks at the Chancellor's son more than anything Bellamy could ever insult him with.

He tries to suppress a smile as he watches the way that Jaha's jaw tightens at the sight of them walking together comfortably. The princess is clearly at ease around the other boy.

"Guess we have more in common than meets the eye, huh?" Bellamy tells him.

"We have nothing in common," Jaha murmurs.

"No? We both came down here to protect someone we love," Bellamy explains. The other boy remains silent, prompting him to speak again. "Your secret is safe with me."

They continue trekking in silence, and Bellamy starts walking faster, trying to catch up with Murphy. Clarke and Finn are now completely out of sight, having walked faster through the greenery. "'Course, for you it's worse," he tells Wells. "With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

Then Bellamy walks ahead, leaving Wells to be alone with his thoughts. He knows that the best way to make things worse for the princess would be to meddle in her affairs.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asks.

Clarke and Finn had stopped to allow the group to catch up with them. If it weren't for the fact that they need their numbers, Clarke would've rather kept going just with Finn.

"We don't," Bellamy drawls. "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called 'cutting-sign', Fourth-year earth skills, he's good," Wells admonishes.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn snaps.

Clarke follows closely behind him as the group falls silent. Finn is reaching for a branch that looks broken and then bends down for something he sees on the floor.

Blood.

"See? You're invisible," Bellamy murmurs in the background. Clarke doesn't dwell on what he might mean when she hears a moan of pain across from them. It's muffled by the distance, but it's terrifying for them.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asks.

Clarke doesn't turn back but gets ready to move ahead. "Now would be a good time to take out that gun," she says.

They all begin heading towards the sound, Clarke and Finn leading once again. Finn pushes through the bushes and low branches and Clarke immediately sees a clearing with low trees and bright green moss covering everything. Her eyes follow the sound of another muffled moan and she steps back to focus on the sight before her.

"Jasper?" she says breathlessly. As the other boys catch up behind them, Clarke examines the scene quickly. Jasper is covered in blood and is tied down at his hands and lower body by vines. He held up by a tree that has no leaves and all branches had fallen, an open hand that is also growing mold throughout. "Oh my god," she whispers, walking forward without a second thought. "Jasper?" she asks.

"Clarke, be careful," Finn says, but she heads forward, pushing across the tall grass. She sees Bellamy from the corner of her eyes also advancing next to her. They both rush towards him and she sees Bellamy put his gun away as he stares at Jasper in shock.

"What the hell is this?" he says in anger, as he and Clarke get closer. She doesn't have time to respond, however, because she takes a step forward and suddenly there's nothing below Clarke as she slides down very very fast and screams.

Suddenly something yanks her arm and she's breathless as she glances up and meets Bellamy's eyes as she holds on for her life, her arm tingling from the painful strain of being held up.

"Clarke! Get her up!" Finn shouts in the background, but Clarke is open-mouthed looking at Bellamy's dark eyes and she's very afraid. He's holding her arm with the wristband and he can just let her go. He's focused on her but then she hears, "pull her up, pull her up!"

Finn and Wells are behind him immediately and she's out of the hole, panting and slightly shaking from the scare.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks her, looking her up and down, but all she can do is raise her eyes to Bellamy as she nods numbly. He meets her eyes and immediately glances away, lowering his head.

"Yeah," she says as Bellamy steps away. "We need to get him down," she continues, referring to Jasper who's still moaning tied to the tree.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Finn says immediately.

"I'm right with you," Wells says, but Finn shakes his head.

"No, stay with them. Watch him," he nods towards Bellamy. "You," he snaps at Murphy. With me."

Murphy looks irritated but Bellamy's quiet.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke says immediately.

"Medicine?" Wells asks. "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy speaks gravely.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn adds.

Jasper moans pitifully and they all glance at him, not knowing how to approach the situation. Finn runs his fingers on the trunk of the tree, examining the lower part. Murphy circles it, trying to get a foothold.

"Hurry up Murphy," Finn says, grabbing hold of a lower branch and beginning to hoist himself up. Murphy glares at him and Clarke watches Jasper whimper lowly. It seems he wants to move.

"Be careful," she says, watching Finn sit upon a branch close to Jasper. The poor boy is covered in blood and a wide leaf covers his wound. He seems a far cry from the happy foolish boy Clarke had gotten used to.

Out of nowhere, as soon as Finn begins to try to untangle the vines off Jasper's body, growling can be heard.

"What the hell is that?" Murphy says, looking around. Clarke turns back, glancing at Wells and Bellamy uneasily.

"Grounders?" Bellamy guesses, his eyes never leaving the dense forest. Then Clarke follows the slight sight of rustling to see a large cat-like animal prowling towards them, a growl forming. The sound is guttural and the dark creature stalks towards her like a monster. She meets t's glinting golden eyes and then the animal snarls and lurches at them from a distance as she tries to back away.

"Bellamy, gun!" she shouts.

The beast sprints towards them, towards Bellamy, as he is closest. It lets out a guttural warning and Blleamy steps backward clumsily. Clarke is watching him when she suddenly hears gunfire, but it's not Bellamy at all.

Her eyes widen as she realizes it's Wells and that he somehow took Bellamy's gun.

Wells pushes her back as the loud sound rings in her ears, and then he's before her, protecting her, as he shoots once, twice, at the growling beast. She recoils in shock as the animal dives for the bushes, hidden again. She hears the rustling and sees Bellamy's eyes scan the area around him in a circle, petrified. He turns around in a circle before there is silence.

Wells holds the gun up high, pointing it in the direction of Bellamy and Clarke is stunned beyond words. Wells glances at her as he gives her a once over, but her eyes drift at the sound of rustling picks up and she sees the large animal pouncing at Bellamy from behind. Witha roar and another gunshot, Wells runs out of bullets, the cat is down, and Bellamy stares down at it with wide eyes before looking at the other boy in shock.

Clarke doesn't say anything, but Bellamy pants with a knowing glance towards Wells. "Now she sees you," he tells Wells.

.

* * *

.

Bellamy is in a bad mood.

They return and they're treated as heroes, yes. But then when he's getting wristbands off in exchange of food, Spacewalker questions him in front of Murphy by using his own words against him. No rules.

Then another boy, James, if he remembers right, steps forward and grabs some food. Bellamy feels angry and violent because of that asshole Jaha stealing his damn gun, and now the Spacewalker challenges him just to prove shit to the princess. He steps forward and punches James.

But things get worse when he sees Atom with Octavia. He trusted Atom with her. So he ties Atom up and tells him he won't be disobeyed before he walks off.

And now they have it worse because things have escalated and the princess insists on healing a dying man. Everyone at camp is on edge and there is nothing else left to do for Jasper. He knows this.

"You don't have the strength to make the hard choices. I do," he tells her as she wipes away at Jasper's brow.

Clarke is determined and continues at it. Octavia sides with her.

They stay to heal Jasper when he goes on a hunting trip. When everything turns for the worst, Atom is now laying at his feet, and Bellamy doesn't know what to do. He's made the right choices, he believes, and he knows what he has to do. He knows exactly what he needs to do.

Charlotte is crying behind him because she's scared and this isn't a reality she shouldn't be facing. He told her she can't afford to be weak. To not be afraid. That she could finally get a sleepless night if she slew her demons. But Bellamy has the knife in his hand and he sees the mess of limbs and blood and gasps that Atom is and he is frozen with shock.

He can't do it.

He can't do it.

"Kill me," Atom whispers. "Kill me."

His skin is disfigured and Charlotte walks towards Bellamy. She gives him the knife that he had anded her the night before.

"Don't be afraid," she tells him, staring at Atom.

Bellamy nods, also entranced by the painful gasps of the man before him. "Go back to camp," he tells Jones. Immediately, they leave. Everyone knows what he must do. "Charlotte," he says to the younger girl when she stays there. "You too."

She moves away slowly and Bellamy crouches, knife in hand.

Atom is crying. Suddenly, there's sound behind him, and Bellamy turns to see that Charlotte has left, but now Clarke stands there. She sees Atm and immediately rushes over, crouching opposite Bellamy, her eyes never leaving Atom's glazed gaze.

Atom is gasping, and Bellamy tries to read the expression on her face. "I heard screams," she whispers.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy explains. Clarke meets his eyes. "I sent her back to camp," and he shakes his head.

Clarke looks at Atom silently before shaking her head slightly as well. She knows.

Bellamy clenches his jaw, knowing that he has to do this. He feels Clarke's eyes on him, her intake of breath, her wavering voice.

"Okay," she says lowly towards Atom, her mouth quirked into a sad smile. Bellamy notices her eyes are watering. "I'm gonna help you, all right?"

Atom doesn't respond, but instead takes another gasping breath, like a fish out of water.

Bellamy holds the knife in place, his hand locked near the dying man's neck. He can't move. All he can do is stare at Clarke in wonder as she leans forward and runs her hands through Atom's hair. She's humming.

Her eyes are shinning.

Bellamy recognizes the song as the lullaby they teach the children of the Ark. His mother sang it for Octavia. It's about a wilting flower.

Then he feels her soft hands grasping at the knife in his palm, the end sliding so she can hold it. Her brows are furrowed as she tries so badly to keep the gentle and sweet smile on her face for Atom, her humming stronger, but still broken.

He hasn't moved his hand away as she moves her closer to Atom's neck.

_kissed by wind_

_amongst the weeds_

He doesn't need to look at the knife, he just hears it slide through flesh gently, but quick, and Atom takes a sharp intake of air.

Clarke is still humming.

She slides the knife out and Bellamy glances at her hand, the only things about Clarke that doesn't seem like it's shaking.

Atom begins gargling blood, his breaths coming quicker and his eyes drifting even more.

_...in the valley_

_comes the breeze_

Bellamy stares at Clarke because he cannot do anything but that. He never disliked her, truly. But now she's gained the respect he doesn't have for himself.

In their last conversation, he told her she didn't have the guts to make the hard choices.

Now she crouches before him with a bloody knife in one hand and watering eyes and her hand runs through Atom's blood-encrusted hair.

_sweet it seems_

_the petals fall _

_and winter comes_

_alone_

He stares at her in wonder, because she's done what he knows he can't.

She's shaking.

Bellamy can't bring himself to say something as Atom draws his lasts breaths and begins to close his eyes.

He's dead.

But they both stay still as Clarke hums and he just watches her make the choice he couldn't do for her.


End file.
